


Seldom Laid Bare

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: Clothes!sex. That pretty much covers it.





	Seldom Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: I confess that this story has an ulterior motive. I like clothes!sex. No one writes it. I am hoping that folks will read this, like it, and write their own. *crosses fingers* Also, many thanks to my beta, who did an excellent job. Any mistakes etc. remain mine.  


* * *

The lock had barely _snicked_ shut behind them before Gibbs seized Tony by the hips and jerked him backwards. Tony laughed as he collided with Gibbs and Gibbs collided with the door. "I thought I was the impatient one," he teased, rubbing up against the lean, hard, body behind him. 

"I've been patient all day," Gibbs said, turning his head so that his lips brushed Tony's ear. His hands slid around Tony's hips and reached down to cup his cock through his slacks. "Now I want to make you come." 

"No argument here," Tony said breathlessly. His hips arched into Gibbs's touch, but when he moved to turn around, Gibbs tightened his grip. 

The rough chuckle in his ear sent a thrill down Tony's spine that ended in his groin. "No," Gibbs murmured, "I'm going to have you just like this. You don't get to touch," he rubbed his hardening cock against Tony's ass in emphasis, "or look, or move. Just stand there." 

"Come on, Gibbs," Tony complained, covering the hand that was sliding down between his legs now, searching for his balls through two layers of cloth. "You're gonna drive me crazy." 

"That's the _point_ , DiNozzo." There was an amused edge in Gibbs's voice. A moment later he found Tony's nipple and tweaked it sharply through the fine weave of his shirt. 

Tony gasped and jerked a little, startled by the rasp of fabric rather than the smooth pads of Gibbs's fingers. His pants had grown uncomfortably tight, binding his cock. Squirming, Tony tried to ease the pressure of his briefs, but Gibbs found the seam of his pants and rubbed, hard. Tony's hips jerked forward helplessly. Around him his clothing shifted and pulled and tightened in different places. It took him a moment to realize that Gibbs had covered Tony's cock and balls with his hand and was slowly squeezing him tighter and tighter. 

Tony hitched his hips back only to discover that Gibbs had insinuated one thigh between his legs. There was no room to maneuver, only Gibbs's tight grip and the sudden spike of sensation as the other nipple was pinched and rubbed, his shirt rasping over the sensitive nub. His cock jerked, or tried to, within the confines of his pants. 

"At least let me unzip," Tony begged. He reached for the zipper, but Gibbs's hands were in the way. For a moment the pressure on his cock let up and he thought Gibbs was going to take him in hand properly, but then the pressure was back, and easing up, back, and easing up, like a pulse. Tony was reduced to moaning in short order, mindlessly thrusting into the rhythmic massage. 

Gibbs licked at the line of his jaw and bit him sharply on the throat, hard enough to leave a bruise. "No," he said roughly. He pulled Tony a little tighter against him with both hands, his hard cock grinding into one cheek of Tony's ass, thick and hot. "You're going to come in these pants that you wear to make people look at you and want you. You're going to come hard, like you can't even wait to unzip, and then you're going to get down on your knees for me." 

" _Fuck_ ," Tony gasped and reached back and grabbed Gibbs by the ass, twisting under the hands that held him until he had Gibbs's cock pressed up between his ass cheeks, clothing thick between them but the shape of it still familiar and tantalizing, rubbing too much fabric over sensitive skin. 

"Not like that," Gibbs chuckled and slid the hand that had been exploring Tony's chest up, along his neck, past his cheek and thrust two fingers into Tony's gaping mouth. "Like this." 

Tony moaned and sealed his lips around those fingers, sucking on them in time with the hand kneading his cock. He leaned back against Gibbs heavily, almost draped over the other man's body, arching into his touch. His eyes fell half closed and small whimpers escaped him every time Gibbs changed his grip or his rhythm or thrust a little deeper into his mouth. 

"Yeah," Gibbs said, "just like that." 

"Oh, _God_ ," Tony sobbed helplessly and came as if he'd just been waiting for the words. He suckled hard on Gibbs's fingers as his body jerked in Gibbs's grip, come sticky and warm in his pants, soaking into the cloth and making the fabric heavier and rougher against his sensitive cock and balls. 

It hadn't even had time to cool before Gibbs let go of Tony and took him by the shoulders, spun him around and pushed him down to his knees. Tony folded easily, controlling his fall despite the lassitude weakening his limbs, and leaned forward to mouth Gibbs's cock right through his pants all in one movement. 

Gibbs caught his breath audibly. "You can," he choked back a moan, "you can unzip me." 

Tony ignored him, nuzzling open mouthed into his groin, soaking the crotch with saliva and sucking eagerly through the fabric. It stole the moisture from his mouth and tasted bland and faintly of detergent, but he kept at it, hands kneading Gibbs's ass intently. 

"Tony," Gibbs gasped. He thrust his fingers into Tony's thick, dark hair and pulled him closer. "Harder. _More_." 

Here and there Tony found the taste of his lover where pre-come had seeped through the layers of clothing. He concentrated there, scraping with his teeth and biting a little, forcing the sensation through the fabric along with the wetness of his mouth. Under his tongue he could feel Gibbs's cock thicken eagerly. Heat radiated from him even through all the clothing. 

"Christ," Gibbs moaned, frustration touching his voice. "Just...here..." His hands pushed and pulled at Tony's scalp. Tony grinned and let himself be moved, rubbing over Gibbs's cock with his nose and chin and cheekbones, ignoring the roughness of the fabric against his face in favor of the swollen shaft beneath. Tony found the head and set to sucking and mouthing it, getting as much into his mouth as he could, moving wet fabric over the tender flesh with his tongue. 

"Oh, _fuck_." Gibbs's grip tightened and his hips thrust forward insistently. 

The scent and taste of come filled Tony's nose and mouth and then suddenly Gibbs was still and tense and the taste of it was overpowering. Tony sucked on the heavy cloth of Gibbs's slacks until the older man pulled him away so that their eyes could meet. Tony grinned up at him from his position on his knees for a moment before he let Gibbs help him back to his feet. 

"You damn near rubbed your face raw," Gibbs said, a smile quirking his lips, and ran his fingers over one tender cheekbone. 

"But it was worth it, right?" Tony asked, waggling his eyebrows. 

Gibbs snorted. "Yeah, it was worth it," he conceded. "Come on. Let's get out of these clothes." 

Tony could only laugh at that. 

\--End--


End file.
